


Bats like drama, Arrows just like Bats

by Hyuknice



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Humor, M/M, mentions of Batman/Superman, mentions of Green Arrow/Black Canary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuknice/pseuds/Hyuknice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy would really like to have a hat again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bats like drama, Arrows just like Bats

**Author's Note:**

> For the YJ anon meme, part 10 by Anon OP.
> 
> I don't think this is quite what anon asked for but it is what it is.
> 
> The only thing I own, are the mistakes. Forgive any and all. Enjoy.

"[...]Like the little hat-throwing stunt you pulled that day, it was a bit dramatic, yes, but I'm a bat, we're all about drama" said Robin with an amused smirk on his face, the red head could only snort in response.

"Why must you always bring that up? It's been two years; honestly, I would have think that _you_ , being the almighty hacker and all, could dig out more material to make fun of me, other than reuse a lame old inside joke.." huffed the older man while eyeing the teen on the couch next to him.

"Don't get all huffy, I do have a lot of incriminating stuff on you, so you better behave. The hat thing will never get old though and it's not lame; don't insult the hat joke, it's a classic. And anyway, the point is, I like dramatic stuff and I know Bats knows how to appreciate them too, if nothing else."

"I don't get 'huffy', shut up." The older huffed again. "Somehow, I don't think he'll appreciate what I want to do though, I mean, you are the apple of his eye and heaven forbid for anyone to try and stole you away from him. I should know, I was there during the whole Zatanna fiasco, poor kid."

"well, yeah, trust me, you don't want to piss off daddy bats, but Zatanna's a girl, and she's my age, I don't want to think what he'll do to you when he finds out, we better make the best of it while we can" the brunette said getting closer to the older "don't you think?" he finished straddling Roy's tights, arms circling his neck.

"I know you're trying to be all seductive and whatnot and that you said that as a joke, but think about it, I know he won't _kill me_ , but there are certain parts of my body that I'm very fond of, he would probably aim for those" the red head said trying to push the younger away.

"I'm rather fond of those parts too if you recall, but if push comes to shove, I could always top from then on, we'd make it work, don't worry" Robin said, the smirk growing with each word.

"Enough." Roy commanded, unsuccessfully trying to dislodge the younger's body –who had started _undulating_ at some point- from his own "I hate that weird humor you bats have, it's unsettling, no wonder the SuperBat couple didn't last, Batman probably scared the shit out of Superman when he offered to fuck him with a piece of Kryptonite or something equally worrisome." The older didn't miss how the teen stopped undulating the second the word 'fuck' left his mouth, for all the innuendos (more like 'nuendos' Robin would've argued) he said, the kid was a real prude sometimes.

"..Now you did it, it was bad enough you touched that sore spot, you didn't have to give me the mental image of my father doing the horizontal mambo with Superman. Not cool Roy."

"Mambo schmambo, you don't really think Bruce is celibate, do you? I mean, he must have had sex with half of Gotham, if only to keep his cover as a playbo—"

"And just so you know, I know Bruce isn't celibate because I unfortunately saw him getting it on with your daddy dearest the other day, heavy on the 'un'; what do you think of that now, _Speedy_."

"…you w-wha… whe-n… what?, what do yo—"

 _'Everyone, briefing room. Now.'_ speak of the devil. Batman's voice came from the cave speakers unexpectedly making the couple on the couch start.

"Sorry, the world needs me" The brunette said exiting the room, leaving a gaping Red Arrow sitting on the couch.

*

Everyone was already there when he arrived.

Robin was probably just trolling him; Oliver and Dinah were still together as far as he knew, and frankly Batman could hardly stand Green Arrow as a fellow hero, a relationship between the two was impossible, absurd even, right?

Right.

He went to stand next to Robin, a glare firmly planted on his face; though, considering who he was glaring to, it wasn't all that intimidating to be honest.

"You'll pay for that, short-pants" he muttered to the younger. Robin smirked that smirk of his that told Roy he was counting on it. He knew Roy was all bark and no bite when it involved him; Robin was his own special shard of kryptonite -probably the only thing he and Batman had in common- and would get away with murder with just one smile.

Huh. Indeed.

If Robin could get away with murder, he could probably stop dismemberment too… Roy smiled, it was insane, he was insane falling for The Batman's protégé in the first place, the very underage Batman protégé, that was also his son. But damn it all to hell if the kid wasn't worth it.

Soon enough, the meeting was finished and the heroes started scattering around the mountain, Roy had made up his mind, now or never, no pain no gain, here goes nothing, and whatever other saying he could think of as he walked to his impending doom.

Batman and Robin were speaking in hushed tones near a shadowy corner of the room. Figures.

"Robin" he was twenty years old, he shouldn't feel so ridiculously proud for keeping his voice from cracking. The brunette eyed him.

"Yes?" he said, a secret smile playing on his lips.

"I want to piss off your dad" Roy said with a grin.

"Wha- ummh.." was all Robin could say as his lips were covered by Red Arrow's.

Roy's arms found his way to the back of Robin's head where his fingers threaded with silky ebony hair. While Robin's hands rested on his chest; the kiss got deeper as the older hero's tongue entered the younger's mouth and a soft moan escaped his lips.

Roy could've sworn the temperature dropped to 0° and daggers were being shot at him. He was going to die, that was for sure.

The kiss ended, leaving him and Robin both out of breath, for a moment, while looking into the whites of Robin's mask (imagining those gorgeous eyes he knew were behind) he couldn't think of a better way to go.

A heavy hand fell on his shoulder and the sudden realization of what he had just done came crashing down and hit him in the face, repeatedly.

"We need to talk" Batman said, he knew that the man didn't have super strength, but he could swear his shoulder would break under the pressure Batman was inflicting on it. "Now." The order was barked with a tone that, was Roy any less of a man; he'd have wet his pants.

"Batman" Robin started, placing a hand on Batman's arm, "Please, listen to us" he asked, no doubt using the puppy eyes, the ones that the adult could never resist, too bad he was using his mask. "Dad please" he begged tugging his arm away from Roy's shoulder. Batman looked at Robin for a moment before letting his arm fall, Roy would've rubbed his shoulder, but he didn't want to give Bats the satisfaction.

"Gotham." Batman said and started walking towards the Zeta-beam glaring all the way to the red headed hero –kind of hard to do since his back was turned towards him, but if someone could pull it off, it was surely Batman; Robin gave Roy a sheepish look before following his father 'you shouldn't have done that' his look said; it was probably true, but he was not going to make the same mistake Zatanna made and let Robin go, just because he was scared shitless of the goddamn Batman.

"It was nice knowing you dude, I'll miss you" Wally said resting an arm on Roy's shoulders making him wince at the pain he felt, god, and that was only because of a kiss, what would Batman do if he knew what he and his ward do when Robin goes to visit him.

"Thanks Wally."

"No prob bro, but don't worry, I'm sure Robs and your dad will calm Bats down, Robin has, after all his puppy eyes, and GA has a more… direct way of approaching him, don't really want to think about it though" what?, did that mean that..

"So, it's true? And you knew about it?" what?.. WHAT?

"Everyone knows about it man, this place is insane, do try to keep up" the speedster said, the next second he was gone, yelling something about fresh baked cookies.

Roy was flabbergasted, Batman and Green Arrow? Surely, there were laws against your father figure hooking up with your boyfriend's father figure. And then, _then_ insult upon injury, no one told him _anything_ anymore! He'd like to have a hat at the moment to throw away angrily.

He walked to the zeta-beam trying to think of a way to erase those last minutes from his mind.

Recognized- _Speedy_ -B-0-2

Yes, Roy would really like to have a hat again.


End file.
